The Lost
by Dimensional Phaser
Summary: Everyone knew that when the Invid struck countless children became orphaned. While many died some formed family groups, and heaven help the one, human or Invid, who tried to disrupt their new order! One of these is Sarah, orphaned before the Invid struck she was a forager until children started migrating to her for protection and started their own family group. Full summery inside!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys another story! Yeah, yeah, i know wha ya'll are saying "YOU NEED TO WORK ON YOUR OTHER ONES IDIOT!" But i really wanted to write this, no thanks to me re-reading my Robotech books and the idea just came to me and i loved it so i decided it needed to happen sooner rather than later. So here ya are. FYI-this takes place at the end of the Masters saga(season 2) and if you are a die hard Robotech fan it is basically the last book Jack McKinney wrote for Robotech called _Before the Invid Invasion_ -supper good i highly suggest it. :)

 **Summary!:**

 **Everyone knew that when the Invid struck countless children became orphaned. While many died some formed family groups, and heaven help the one, human or Invid, who tried to disrupt their new order! One of these is Sarah, orphaned before the Invid struck she was a forager-alone until children started migrating to her for protection and started their own family group. Now she is seen as their leader and protector. But when Scott's group run in with hers what will ensue? And what secrets does she harbor that could turn the tide of war?**

* * *

The final attack of the Robotech Masters had been struck and Monument City lay in ruins. A frightened thirteen year old girl climbed out of the debris that had acted as her shelter once it was fallen. Sarah Gloval looked around the city remains, everything was deathly quiet, only the sad moaning of the wind was heard. She picked her way through the destruction, raiding a store for a desperate change of clothes. As she walked she called out for her parents and brother, but no answer came. On the verge of tears the girl sat down and looked at the destruction, not even wanting to fathom what had happened to her family. A scraping sound caught her ear along with several voices, "Spread out and look for anything that we might need, clothing, provisions or otherwise." Some one female ordered.

Sarah stood and ran towards the voice when she ran into some one. He looked at her through goggles and his unruly mop of reddish hair fell in his face, "Well hello, who are you? You don't look like one of the clones."

"Clones?" She asked, "I'm not a clone I'm a human. You're from the Southern Cross aren't you? You're one of the Fifth-teen-th!"

"Yes, I'm Loui and you are…?" Loui said holding out his hand.

She shook it, "I'm Sarah."

"Alright Sarah, why don't you come with me." Loui said walking back.

She followed wordlessly as he approached a woman who appeared to be no older than twenty at most. Loui spoke a few things to her quietly and she nodded and approached Sarah, "I'm Dana Sterling, Loui says you're alone?"

She nodded, "We didn't make it out of the city in time, I got separated from my family when the attack happened…by the time I finally got out of the ruble I couldn't find anyone and the city was practically deserted."

Dana nodded, "Well you can stay with us for now."

Sarah smiled, "Thank you!"

Dana laughed, "Bowie, you think the cabin will be safe for now?"

"I think so, at least long enough to build fortifications." A darker skinned, older teen said walking over to Dana with a green haired girl holding his arm.

The green haired girl looked at Sarah questioningly, "I thought we only had one cozy that escaped with us?"

"She's not a Tirolian Musica, just a survivor of the attack on the city." Dana explained.

Musica's face lit up with recognition, "Oh."

The plundered the city for anything that could be of any use to the escaped clones of the Robotech Masters and the rogue Fifthteenth squad before the drove out of the city in anything they could find, cars, mecha, hover cycles. Sarah rode with Dana in her Hovertank as they cruised through the country until they reached a log cabin. They disembarked there and set to work building fortifications immediately, fearing for the clones being harbored within. Sarah helped where she could, often tending to the wounds sustained from the work of building the wooden wall, and in a weeks' time it was finished. Clones and Fifthteenth patrolling its walls.

It was while she was looking for some medical supplies to restock that she stumbled into the room where Musica and Bowie were trying to reconfigure a piano to the frequency that the clones had listened to their whole lives. Musica saw her and waved with her free hand, the other holding the small baby she and Bowie had adopted, "Hello Sarah."

"Hi Musica, have you gotten it to work yet?"

She shook her head, "No, and I fear that without the cosmic harp's music the others will die. They have never had to function in this way before and many are becoming sick because they have no will to press on."

"Hm, what about the ship that Dana said came from Tirol? Can't you use that to get them home?" Sarah asked.

Bowie got out from under the piano, "We might but we would have to be able to get to it first along with the clones. Not to mention all the other technicalities and codes we would need to obtain from Wolf, and it doesn't sound like he's in too big of a rush to go back."

Sarah took the baby from Musica and held it close, "Will the GMP really try and over take the fort soon?"

"By the time they would take action with everything else that's drawing their attention we would either be headed off to Tirol or most of the clones would be dead if I can't get this frequency isolated." Bowie said, his voice a bit muffled from the piano.

Sarah looked up, "Why can't Musica and Allegra sing? The clones also listened to that."

Musica sighed, "We don't have the third member of our triumvirate anymore. Without Octavia we can't create the harmony needed."

"Oh," Sarah said sadly.

Loui walked in, "You sure know an awful lot about these things."

"My parents worked with Lang and left with him on the SDF-3, they left my brother and I with some close friends."

"Don't have any grandparents." Bowie said rather than asked, it was rare for anyone to have grandparents these days, not since the first Robotech war.

She shook her head, "My grandpa died when Kyron kamikazed the SDF-1."

Dante had walked in to see if the piano was finished, the clones were starting to drive him nuts, "Oh, was he an engineer?" He asked halfway interested, that's what his grandfather was when he died in the attack.

"No, he was the captain." She said simply rocking the baby a bit until she fell asleep again while humming quietly to her.

The realization struck every human, hard. The girl certainly had a hard past, "Got it!" Bowie cried out ecstatic, "Musica, play the piano."

She started playing and the beautiful and haunting tune filled the air, "Ha!" Loui laughed while Dante nodded, maybe the clones would simmer a bit now.

Bowie listened for a minute before he nodded and tweaked something, "Well it doesn't sound _exactly_ the same but it's the best we got."

They walked out as Dana came rushing into the compound, "Guys! We're taking the Homeward Bound to destroy the sensor nebula!"

"Why?" Dante asked.

Loui agreed, "It isn't going to do _any_ good."

"I know that, but the leaders of the New Earth Government has insisted that I'll work."

"You seriously believe them do you?" Bowie asked.

Dana scoffed, "Of course I don't, that's why we're going to hijinks it once we're on board to take us to Tirol with the clones."

Sarah lost interest as she went to attend to the clones again. They looked a bit better now that they had some music to orient their lives around but they still looked miserable. Several days past and the clones and Fifthteenth were preparing to leave. Sarah watched them as she thought, she had been plagued by a reoccurring dream the past couple of nights. The dream kept showing an elfin looking man, more so than many of the clones, lying in the desolated remains of a red Bioroid, he appeared to be alive but seriously hurt. Every time she went to sleep the dream came to her and now she sat on a create thinking about what she should do. They were leaving in an hour and by the time she actually reached where it looked like the man was they would have already left, or she could go with them and never understand what the dream actually meant. Musica came over, "What's bothering you?"

Sarah looked up at her not really surprised, "I'm just trying to think. I've had a dream that just won't leave me alone yet if I go to where it looks to be taken place I'll miss the ship's departure…"

Musica hummed and agreement, "What was it about?"

"I'm not really sure, some guy that looked Tirolean. He looked really beat up and appeared to be at the sight of the old mounds."

Musica suddenly shot up, "Protoculture has a strange way of affecting life, maybe it's trying to tell you something, something that could help end this war sooner and forever."

Sarah stared at the ground still unsure when a Invid Pollinator rubbed her leg, "Hehe, its Polly. I thought he would be with Dana."

"Apparently the Cha cha wasn't getting the attention he wanted." Musica laughed as Sarah picked it up and scratched around its horns.

She sighed suddenly and hugged the small fury creature close, "I'm going, I'm gonna see what the dream meant, even if it means I'll miss seeing my parents…"

Musica hugged the girl close, "If I meet anyone with the name Gloval I'll give them your love, you better go quickly though. Dana and Dante will have a heart attack once they learned you leave, they've grown rather fond of you."

Sarah smiled sadly and placed Polly on Musica's lap, "Goodbye Musica and thank you."

"Take care cozy." Musica called to her softly as she disappeared into the building.

Sarah ran in and quickly packed a backpack full of essential survival items before sneaking back out. She found a vehicle that resembled a jeep, in fact its design had been based off of the older vehicle, and drove it through the gate which was wide open for their departure. No one really noticed that she had left until she was too far away. Driving through the desert terrain was boring at best but she had to do it, she needed to know what her dreams had meant. She arrived at the destruction of Monument City and continued past, it wasn't worth the stop as it had already been thoroughly picked through. She arrived at the total destruction of the Macross mounds presently, she could feel the hum of energy that surrounded them and her as she disembarked from the vehicle and traveled on foot. Hugging her backpack closer she looked around, there were little pieces of scrap metal lying here and there but nothing larger than a foot. As she continued farther in she was surprised to see that instead of charred ground like what should have been there from the closeness of the explosion there was a young field of Invid Flowers of Life, she currently questioned why they were called that even now when all they seemed to bring was death.

She followed the pull and hum of energy to its source and found the twisted wreck of the red Bioroid from her dream. Running to it she felt herself pressing through a thick field that almost felt liquid-y before she reached the front, then drew in a quick breath of surprise. There, lying in the broken cockpit, was the elfin man from her dreams. Living, though he seemed to be held in some state of suspension, with numerous wounds. By all rights he should be dead but there he was, the face that Dana and Musica had so elegantly painted many times, Zor.

* * *

Hehe-cliffy! I would really, really like to know what you guys think so far, keep in mind this really is the prolog setting up the story itself. So i will write another chapter or so but if i don't get any reviews say someone would like this continued then i won't bother with writing it down and keep it in my head :( and i'll focus on myy other stories, PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chapter! So I'm sorry for the wait but this is kinda on my backlist as I'm working on two others currently so I'm planning on getting down to actually write this when I finish them. So it could be quiet a while before the next update as I will probably only work on this if internet dies and I don't have access to my other stories :) So enjoy and leave your thoughts!

 **Guest**

Well sorry for the wait. But glad I saved you from boredom :)

* * *

 **Sarah** reached out to touch the deathly Zor, he was alive but barely. As she reached out whatever energy field that had kept him alive fell suddenly and he moaned. She inhaled quickly as she swung her backpack around and brought out the medical kit. It was fairly large since she had known she would be on her own now and she was thankful it was. She pulled out some cleaning solution and gauze, it took her nearly an hour to clean and wrap all the wounds to the point where she could at least move him a bit without him bleeding out everywhere. As she finished with the last of the wounds, for the moment, Zor started to regain consciousness and groaned, "Et kelkaples? Dra ha di?"

Sarah smiled and laughed quietly, "I'm sorry, I don't understand Zentradian or Tirolean or whatever it is you people call it."

He looked at in confusion for a second before he choked out, "Who are you?"

"I'm Sarah, can you stand?" She asked. He started to stand only to nearly fell back down as she went to catch him and helped him stay upright, "This is never going to work…stay here."

He gave her a daft look, "Where-where else am I going?"

She just smiled and shook her head and darted away before returning a minute later with the jeep she had snagged, "This should be easier."

It _should_ have been but with all the wounds he had received, it was a miracle he was alive at all, but they eventually made it the five feet to the truck. Once Zor was finally inside he laid his head on the seat and breathed a breath of relief and pain. Sarah winced but there was nothing she could do right now for it. She decided to drive back to the cabin base, every bump in the road causing Zor to wince.

They arrived several hours later, taking longer to get back because she was trying to be careful of Zor's wounds. Zor squinted at the wooded structure in front of him, "What is that?"

"It _was_ a base for Dana and the refugee clone-"

"Dana, she-she survived?"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah."

Zor smiled painfully for the first time, "And the clones?"

"Well…I'm not really sure. They weren't doing well without the Cosmic Harp but Dana and the Fifteenth found a way to get them back to Tirol." She stopped the Jeep inside the fort.

"Did they all go?" Zor asked.

"All but me." A voice suddenly called from behind them.

Zor turned his head as Sarah whipped around, "Loui! Why are you still here?"

Loui laughed as she hugged him, "I decided that I would be more useful here. With the new technology in New Tokyo I can try and create something to combat the Invid."

Zor sighed and shook his head, "No, no way to stop them."

Sarah looked at Zor sadly while Loui went over to help him, "It's good to see you on our side again."

"I-I'm sorry, I had no control, of what I did for a while."

Loui smiled, "Its ok with me…though if you ever see Dana again I would suggest treading lightly."

Zor looked pained, "I only did it to save her."

"We all know that, but she's still mad. Probably gets that from her mother."

"Her Zentradian half." Zor nodded.

Loui looked confused as he helped Zor stand, "How did you-"

Zor smiled, "I created them. I think I would know one of their children."

Loui shivered, "That is one part of Protoculture I don't think I will ever understand."

"I think you, already do." Zor sighed.

Loui held a confused look before grabbing Zor around his chest and helping him out and stand. "Let's take him over to the bedroom in the cabin, I have more medical supplies there."

Sarah followed them to the cabin before grabbing the supplies. It was another two hours before Loui finally came out of the room looking tired. "How is he?" She asked.

He gave her a tired smile, "I'm no doctor but I think he'll be fine. Needed a lot of stitches though."

"That was obvious." Sarah deadpanned, rolling her eyes.

* * *

 **A** week had passed now and Zor was recuperating well. It was dusk and Loui was inside tinkering with a gun and Sarah sat outside on the log wall looking out across the decimated landscape. A tear fell down her cheek as she released a shaky sigh. A hand suddenly landed on her shoulder and she jumped, only to see Zor standing above her. "You scared me."

He smiled apologetically, "It was not intentional." There was a pause, neither saying a word, "What is wrong?"

"It's just…a lot of thing." Sarah said quietly.

Zor sat down next to her and looked at the reddened hues on the clouds, not saying a word for several minutes. Finally he spoke, sounding far away, "Tirol had sunsets something like this."

"Really?" Sarah asked.

Zor nodded, a sad smile on his features, "Yup. Earth and Tirol aren't that different from one another. Or at least they weren't."

"What happened?"

"Tirol was dying. Not the planet but its people. They were using more energy than what could naturally be produced, that's why I had gone in search for a new energy. It's also when I found Optera. It was beautiful."

Sarah suddenly asked, "Do you like remembering, your past I mean."

Zor looked at her and smiled, "Dana told you about my memory loss hu?"

"Yeah. She talked about you a lot. She and Musica. They really missed you."

"Well to be truthful I'm not sure. It hurts, a lot, remembering what happened…what _I_ did. But at the same time they're what makes me Zor. Before I could remember I may have inhabited the body that was Zor's but he wasn't Zor." His eyes were clouded, thinking and remembering, "I won't deny that over this last week I sometimes wish I could forget all over again…but when I think about how this war I started still won't be finished…I want to be around to finish it. Or at least help."

Sarah nodded and he asked, "So, what about you? You keep looking at Monument City."

She suddenly looked down, "Oh, uh…"

"I told you about me, I think it's only right if I knew a little about you." Zor said in a happier voice.

"I was just remembering…my parents had gone with the Expeditionary force to find Tirol-"

Zor suddenly looked at her, wide eyed and curious, "They went to Tirol?"

She nodded, "Yeah, to try and stop the second war before had a chance to start. Whole lot of good _that_ did them."

Zor sighed and said under his breath, "Maker help them."

"What? What's wrong?" Sarah asked worried.

"There's war there too. Just as bad as it was here, worse now the Master left probably."

Sarah calmed down and nodded, "Wolfe said as much."

"Wolfe?"

"He came back to Earth a little while ago, shortly before the final battle between the Southern Cross and the Robotech Masters. He said the nebula that was not far from Earth was the Invid Sensor Nebula."

Zor looked mortified, "Their here…already?"

"Well, not actually here, _yet_." Sarah amended.

"They will be soon." Zor said, head hanging in sadness.

"Wolfe said that too. He proposed to try and just lay low during the initial invasion and then try and do something about it…but the current 'government' openly rejected that idea."

"They are fools then. More would survive if they just listen to someone who has obviously encountered them before." Zor hissed.

Sarah gave a lopsided smile, "Welcome to the human government, were most people are fools. But yeah, you'd think that they'd listen to someone who is a war vet with the Invid would have _some_ knowledge of what to do. But that's why Dana left. With the Homeward Bound they were planning to destroy the Nebula-"

Zor cut her off and said matter-o-factly, "You can't destroy the Nebula, the Regis no doubt already knows about this planet."

"Hmh, Dana and Wolfe tried to tell them that but they wouldn't listen. So Dana stole it when she was supposed to be taking it to destroy the Nebula and jacked it to go to Tirol instead."

Zor smiled slightly, "That sounds like Dana…how do you know all this?"

Now Sarah smiled, "Both my parents and the family my brother and I were living with after they left would talk about some stuff when they thought we were asleep. That and the fifteenth talked about _a lot_ after the war ended. I don't think they really cared anymore."

He nodded in understanding, "You mentioned a brother?"

At this her face fell again. "H-he and the family friends we were with died in the final attack." She stopped, eyes filled with tears as she fought to hold them in. Zor, for his part, looked at the child in sorrow and pain, feeling guilty that _he_ had caused this pain. Reaching over he held her close as she finally broke down, "When the firing finally stopped I came out of hiding but I couldn't find them. I looked and looked but could find any sign of Rand. Loui finally found me after the fifteenth and the refugee clones came into the city to scavenge for anything useful."

They sat in silence for another moment before Sarah felt something brushing her hand. Looking down she saw it was a Pollinator. "Polly? I thought he went with Dana."

Zor released her and looked down at the creature, which had made its way to Sarah's lap and was leaning into the hand that was currently scratching around its tiny horns. "There were several Pollinators that were aboard the SDF-1. They no doubt escaped the hold were the flowers were kept when it was destroyed."

"Oh," Sarah breathed softly, still scratching around the creature's horns.

Zor smiled again at the sight, "I think it likes you."

"Really?" She asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.

He nodded, "Most Pollinators don't come near anyone unless they have some kind of connection with Protoculture."

"But, I don't have any connection with Protoculture."

Zor shrugged, "I am not entirely sure."

A voice called up from bellow, "Sarah, Zor! I've got dinner ready, I'd come get it before it gets cold."

Sarah smiled, "I'm glad it was Loui who stayed, Dante's cooking is terrible." She finished with a shudder, Zor laughing as they reached the ground.


End file.
